


spilled beer

by TurntechLoveThis (angelcult)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mental Breakdown, Non-Linear Narrative, Unreliable Narrator, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/TurntechLoveThis
Summary: Dave thinks the air conditioner is broken, and where the hell is Bro?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	spilled beer

**Author's Note:**

> another thread from twitter!

Tick-tock, Dave, tick-tock, your time is stilted, it’s running out, the clocks in your eyes are doomsday devices, they are counting down. 

To what?

The room is cold. 

Bro gave you the air conditioner.

You’re sweating.

Why?

Dave, check the air conditioner.

It’s broken.

Take your medicine, it’s time.

He stumbles into the kitchen, he’s sweating, there’s a terrible smell. 

He stumbles over something Bro left on the floor but his vision is still blurry so he doesn’t check, just grabs his pills. (note: he does not take the pills. they are for his nerves.) 

He steps in spilled beer and groans.

He hates when Bro does that.

He got blood in his teeth again, must have bit his tongue in his sleep, he’s so fucking cold, did Bro pay the electricity bill this month?

It’s August. 

It’s so cold. 

He probably forgot, always forgetting.

He flosses and cuts his gums and there’s more blood in his mouth now and he swallows it even though he shouldn’t.

He’s anemic, he needs all the iron he can get, even if it’s recycled, why is it so cold?

He stomps into the living room and steps in the beer again.

He checks the thermostat, it’s on 85, what’s that damn smell? Why is it so cold, he’s sweating.

There’s moths in his throat, something is growing inside him, he can feel it.

A queen larva.

He needs to clean up the spilled beer, before Bro gets home.

He can taste blood.

He uses the mop on the carpet and he steps over whatever Bro left in the kitchen and then he stops.

What did Bro leave, exactly?

He doesn’t care.

He cleans up the beer.

It smells funny.

Whatever. 

He can’t find Cal. 

Not that he wants to but.. he can’t find him.

“Cal! God, it’s so hot.”

He checks the thermostat, it’s on 65. 

What?

“Cal!” He’s on the futon, how’d he miss that? He’s damn near as big as him. 

“Have you seen Bro?”

Blue eyes stare at him.

There’s something brown staining him.

Bro’s going to be pissed.

Where is Bro? 

He goes to his room and he checks his phone.

TT: stop messing with the thermostat 

But that’s from about three days ago.

Where’s Bro? 

Something feels wrong.

Where’s Bro?

Dave goes to his bedroom but it’s empty.

He storms into the kitchen and trips.

He groans, and rolls onto his back and... oh.

There’s a wound but it’s started turning black and are those maggots? 

Ugh.

Shit.

He found Bro. 


End file.
